Family Togetherness
by Kristen3
Summary: When Ronee has to leave town suddenly, she leaves a reluctant Martin in the care of Niles and Daphne. Can Daphne make her father-in-law see that this doesn't have to be a disaster? One-shot. Rating is for minor profanity.


"Well, isn't this nice?" Daphne said with forced cheerfulness as she set the chicken on the table.

"Indeed it is," Niles said. "This dinner looks superb, my love."

Daphne blushed as she sat. "Thank you." She turned to Martin. "Would you like something to eat?" The elderly man did not respond. Daphne ignored this and filled his plate. Even though she did her best not to show it, Martin's bad mood broke her heart. Ronee had to go and visit her mother suddenly. Because her husband's health had declined some in recent months, she had asked Niles and Daphne, along with baby David, to stay with him while she was gone. Martin obviously was not happy with this arrangement.

"You must've worked so hard putting this meal together," Niles remarked. "I don't know how you do it."

"It wasn't really much. I know me cooking's not the best, but I do what I can to make food for the most important people in me life!" She turned to David, grateful that he was too young to understand what was going on. He, at least, had a genuine smile on his face. She helped David eat a bit of the chicken. He liked any food that could be eaten with his hands.

"Well, David's certainly enjoying himself," Niles said, smiling at his son. "He's getting so big already. I can hardly believe it. Frasier always said that children grow up fast, but I never really believed it until now."

"Yes. He's going to be running all over the place before we know it. Don't you think so, Martin?"

"Yeah." He paused, looking down at his barely-touched plate. "You know, I'm not really hungry, so you two can just stop the charade, OK?" Before anyone could stop him, Martin grabbed his cane and walked off to his bedroom as quickly as he was able.

"What do we do now?" Niles asked.

"For now, we eat dinner. Your father needs time to cool off," Daphne said, remembering the years she'd spent living with Frasier and Martin at Elliot Bay.

"Will he be all right?" His father storming off had shocked Niles. He knew Martin was less than thrilled with their being there, but he was sure his father would get over that in time.

Daphne calmly continued to eat. "Of course he will. Your father's just upset. He's a stubborn old sod, but it's nothing I can't handle. I've had years of experience."

Niles continued to look at his wife, clearly uncertain. He loved her, but his father showed no sign of changing his attitude. Daphne reached across the table, squeezing his hand. "Don't worry, darling. I've got everything under control. I promised Ronee I would look after him, and that's what I intend to do."

Still feeling unsure, Niles nodded at her and resumed eating. Daphne refused to comment further on what had happened, choosing to focus instead on David. Seeing his smile could lift her spirits, no matter what else was going on.

Soon, dinner was eaten, and Niles and Daphne cleared the table together. "Well, if you don't mind watching David for a while, I think I'll just go check in on your father now," Daphne said.

"Of course. But do you want me to go with you for support?"

Daphne kissed him. "I'll be all right. There's nothing he can say that I haven't heard before. Me own brothers have said far worse things to me than he ever has!"

In that moment, Niles felt a rush of admiration for her. He knew she'd had a rough childhood, even more so than he had. The result of that was that Daphne wasn't afraid of anything. She was a far stronger person than he, and Niles was never more grateful for that fact than right now.

"Don't worry about me," Daphne said, making a point to smile at him one more time before walking off in the direction Martin had gone. She loved her father-in-law dearly, and she understood how he felt about his independence being taken away. It wasn't hard to remember those first days after he'd first moved in with Frasier, when he'd been upset over the slightest things his elder son would do. Time had softened him, but this latest event had apparently taken him right back to how he was then.

She reached his door, unsurprised to find it closed. She knocked. "Martin?" But she didn't wait for his response before entering the room. She found him sitting on the bed he shared with Ronee, looking at a photo album. She didn't have to ask what photos were in the book. Clearly they were pictures from when Hester was alive. Back when Martin was young and healthy.

"I don't want to talk," Martin said, making a point of turning around to face the wall.

Undeterred, Daphne sat beside him on the bed. "I know you don't like us being here," she said gently.

"You're damn right I don't! How am I supposed to feel, knowing that my own wife thinks I need a baby-sitter?"

Daphne put a hand on his shoulder. "You have every right to be upset. But Ronee didn't do this to hurt your feelings. She loves you, and she just wants to make sure that you're safe."

"I would've been safe on my own," Martin replied. "I haven't fallen in the bathroom in years. I might not move as fast as I did years ago, but that happens to everyone."

"I know that," Daphne said. "But Ronee didn't want to take chances. What if something did happen, and we weren't here? You might end up in the hospital again. Isn't having us here better than that?"

Martin sighed. He hated it when he was right. It happened more often than he cared to admit.

"This doesn't have to be so bad. Don't think of us as baby-sitters. Think of this as Niles and me, and David, wanting to spend some time with you. We don't usually get to see you without Ronee. This is almost like the old days. Except Frasier isn't here." She smiled, remembering her old boss' tendency to rant about things no one else cared about, much less understood.

"Well...that's true," Martin admitted.

Daphne reached out, squeezing Martin's hand. "So why not come back inside? It's almost David's bedtime, but I think he can stay up for an inning or two of baseball."

"The Mariners aren't playing tonight." But, after a moment, Martin released his anger. Daphne was trying her best here, and she deserved better than this. "But I think there's another game on ESPN right now."

"Splendid. I'm sure David will be thrilled to spend time with his grandfather. He loves you, you know."

A smile appeared on Martin's face. "He's a great kid. Don't tell Frase this, but I love him ten times more than I ever did Freddy. I never got to see him at this age. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Well, then, let's get back out there before the game's over." Daphne stood, turning to smile at him.

They walked back out into the dining room, where David still sat in his highchair, as Niles was talking to his young son. "So, you see David, _all_ the players in an opera are important. Every star needs a supporting cast."

Daphne removed her son from his seat.

"Stop filling my grandson's head with that opera nonsense. He needs to learn to appreciate the national pastime!"

"But, Dad, it isn't even hockey season!"

Martin ignored his son, making his way over to his green chair. Daphne followed close behind, with David in her arms. She waited till Martin was seated before placing the baby on his lap.

Niles watched in amazement. He could hardly believe his father had ever been upset. "What did you say to him?" he asked when Daphne walked back over to him.

"I reminded him that we're a family, and he can decide to make these few days miserable, or he can make the best of it."

Niles stood up, putting his arms around her. "I don't know how to thank you. Even after so many years, you're still holding this family together." He kissed her for a long moment.

"Well, it's not an entirely selfless act," Daphne said, returning the kiss. "After all, I get to be a part of this family as well."

Niles knew that the Crane family would continue to have their ups and downs. That was how life was, no matter how one tried to stop it. But, with Daphne at his side, he knew they would be just fine.

 **The End**


End file.
